Disagreement
by Nasako Uzumikawa
Summary: Hanya karena sebuah pertidaksetujuan, Naruto terpaksa membawa lari kekasihnya Haruno Sakura untuk memulai kehidupan baru di Konoha tanpa membawa barang sedikitpun. Mampukah ia bertahan hidup di sana? Mind to RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate :T**

**Genre :Family and Romance**

**Pair : Narusaku **

Summary:

_Hanya karena sebuah pertidaksetujuan, Naruto terpaksa membawa lari kekasihnya Haruno Sakura untuk memulai kehidupan baru di Konoha tanpa membawa barang sedikitpun. Mampukah ia bertahan hidup di sana?._

**Disagreement**

"Narutooo..."Seorang wanita muda berteriak histeris dari dalam rumahnya ketika sesorang yang bernama Naruto itu mendapat pukulan dari ayahnya.

"Sudah cukup kau membuatnya menderita, dan sekarang kau menghamilinya! Dimana letak kemanusiaanmu, huh? dasar brengs*k! Pergi kau sekarang!" Bentak ayah wanita itu pada Naruto.

"Tou-san kumohon hentikan semua ini!" Pinta Wanita muda yang memiliki nama lengkap Haruno Sakura yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata melihat kekasihnya yabg tersungkur.

Naruto sang kekasih, akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya sambil memegangi sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Ia tau, ini adalah kenyataan yang sulit diterima, namun tidak adakah kesempatan untuk memperbaiki ini semua?

"Maafkan aku _ji-san_, aku..."

**TUBH**

Jangankan kesempatan, berkatapun sudah tidak bisa lagi, karena Kizashi yang sudah terlanjur sakit hati sudah dibutakan oleh Amarah.

Kizashi ayah Sakura sudah menerjang perut pemuda pirang itu dengan kakinya, sehingga pemuda itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Ugghh..." Mata Naruto melotot saat menerima terjangan kasar itu, dan dari mulutnya keluar darah segar yang cukup banyak.

"Naaruutooo...!" Sakura berteriak lebih histeris olehnya, hingga jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

"Nnnghh..." Sakura terbangun, dan mendapati posisinya yang berada dikamarnya sendiri.

Ia terduduk sebentar sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia baru teringat dengan perihal yang terjadi pada Naruto pagi tadi.

Pukulan dan terjangan yang dilayangkan ayahnya pada Narutolah yang membuat dirinya jatuh Sakura membulat seketika. Ia khawatir, sungguh khawatir pada Naruto. Dimana pria pirang yang merupakan ayah dari janinnya berada? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Pertanyaan itu terus menghantui pikiran Sakura. Sampai akhirnya ada suara lemparan batu dari jendelanya yang membuyarkan pikiran Sakura tentang masalah tadi.

Dengan rasa penasaran sekaligus kesal, Sakura berjalan mendekati jendela untuk melihat siapa orang usil yang melempar batu itu.

"Naruto-_kun_?" Ucap Sakura tak percaya.

Naruto tersenyum sambil menahan rasa sakit diperutnya.

"Sakura-_chan_, apa kau mau hidup denganku?" Tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi dan penuh harap dari luar jendela.

"Tentu saja Naruto-_kun_, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu!" Jawab Sakura spontan.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau ikut denganku sekarang? Aku akan mengajakmu pergi dari sini, kita akan pergi ke sebuah tempat dimana keluarga kecil kita tinggal bahagia!"

Sakura terkejut mendengar tawaran indah yang Naruto janjikan padanya. Ia ingin sekali hidup bahagia bersama Naruto, tapi tidak dengan meninggalkan ayahnya.

Wajah Sakura tampak sedih

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Tou-san sendiri. Aku tidak bisa memilih, Naruto-_kun_!"

**Tok... Tok.. Tok...**

"Sakura, kau sudah bangun?"

Ucap seseorang yang diketahui adalah ayah Sakura tiba-tiba dari balik pintu kamar yang tertutup.

Sakura dan Naruto yang mendengar jelas suara itu mematung seketika.

Dengan tatapan kecewa, Naruto memandang Sakura yang sedang tertekan.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menggeleng.

"Naruto-_kun_... aku..." Ucapnya sambil menahan tangis.

Naruto mengerti, Sakura tak mungkin akan ikut dengannya pula ini adalah pilihan yang sulit bagi seorang anak 'ayah' sperti Sakura. Dari kecil, yang Sakura tau ibunya itu adalah ayahnya, ayah yang membesarkannya sendiri dari bayi karena ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan.

Naruto menunduk menyembunyikan wajah kecewanya sambil mengancungkan jempol.

"Tak apa Sakura_-chan_, aku tidak apa-apa jika kau lebih memilih ayahmu. Aku mengerti, kau anak yang baik bukan?" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya sambil tersenyum pilu.

"Kurasa sudah tak ada lagi waktu sekarang. Dan mungkin ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk bisa bertemu denganmu. Baiklah, dikesempatan ini aku hanya ingin mengatakan... Ki o tsukete, Sakura-_chan_"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang menusuk hati Sakura itu, Naruto langsung membalikan badannya untuk melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia diam disana menatap punggung Naruto dengan perasaan yang luar biasa bimbang bercampur sedih.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja? Tou-san masuk ya?"

Desak Kizashi, yang tanpa izin membuka knop pintu.

Setelah berada didalam kamar, dan mencari sosok Sakura yang tidak ditemukannya disana, Kizashi terdiam.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari sekencang mungkin mengejar kekasihnya dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Naruto-_kun_, aku tidak ingin kita berpisah. Aku hanya menginginkanmu. Hanya kau yang kuinginkan didunia ini, tak ada yang lain. Bawalah aku kemana kau mau, asal kau selalu disampingku!" Ujar Sakura lembut dan tulus dari perasaannya.

Naruto yang awalnya menitikkan air mata karena kecewa, kini tersenyum sambil meraih tangan Sakura yang memeluk erat didadanya.

Tangan besar milik Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Kemudian, tanpa menolak sakura mengikuti Naruto saat ia menarik tangannya.

"Kita akan pergi ketempat temanku di Konoha" Ucap Naruto seraya berlari.

"Umm..." Sakura mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah bus melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menyusuri dinginnya malam di daerah sepi.

Sakura yang berada dimobil itu terlelap di bahu Naruto sambil terus memegang perutnya yang masih datar.

Lain halnya dengan Sakura, Naruto tidak bisa memejamkan sedikitpun matanya. pikirannya masih bertumpu pada keputusan yang baru saja diambilnya.

Membawa lari seorang gadis, dan meninggalkan keluarganya tanpa membawa sesuatu apapun. Akankah ia bisa bertahan hidup nantinya, dengan kondisi seperti ini?

**GLEK**

Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri,ia melirik kearah Sakura yang tertidur rasa iba menghampiri Naruto saat melihat Sakura tertidur lelap. Wanita 19 tahun itu benar-benar terlihat polos, walau bebannya begitu berat.

Naruto tersenyum miris sambil merangkul erat tubuh Sakura.

Hari ini Naruto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membahagiakan Sakura, apapun caranya.

"Sakura-_chan_, maafkan aku. Aku berjanji kita akan bahagia setelah ini." Ucapnya seraya mengecup ubun-ubun Sakura dengan lembut.

**TBC**

**(To Be Countinue)**

_Author Note:_

_Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, karna fic yang Konoha Planet itu belum Complete tapi malah bikin fic baru._

_Tapi gimana, ceritanya menarik gak?klw kurang menarik, mungkin reader bsa request dengan mengisi kotak review dibawah ini._

l

l

l

l

V


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Family and Romance**

**Pair: Narusaku (Main) Shikaino (Slight)**

Chapter 2

Udara pagi yang sejuk, serta pemandangan alam yang masih alami membuat Naruto merasa nyaman untuk terus berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang dikiri dan kanannya terdapat hamparan rumput Hijau sambil terus menggendong Sakura yang terlelap dipunggungnya.

Entah kenapa, Sakura terus tertidur semenjak mereka menaiki Bus. Naruto berpikir kalau wanita ini terlalu lelah, sehingga ia terus tertidur.

"Nnngh..." Sakura terbangun beberapa saat kemudian.

"_Ohayo... _Sakura-_chan_" Sambut Naruto dengan senyum ceria.

"Emmhh... _Ohayo _Naruto-_kun_! Kita sedang berada dimana?" Tanya Sakura setelah menggeliat untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku dari atas Naruto.

"Desa Konoha! Indah bukan? kita akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang!"

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya kekiri dan kekanan dan menatap takjub daerah ini.

"_Sugoi_! ini baru pertama kalinya aku melihat pemandangan seindah ini Naruto_-kun_! Tapi, di mananya kita akan tinggal?"

"Di sana!" jawab Naruto menunjuk sebuah rumah kecil yang sederhana dihadapannya.

Sakura tertegun

Naruto menurunkan Sakura dari punggungnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengerjapkan mata.

"Tidak! Hanya saja i-ini... ini adalah rumah yang pernah kumimpikan!"

Naruto tersenyum lega

"Benarkah? Apa itu berarti..."

Sakura tersenyum lalu menyenggol bahu semangat ia berlari menuju rumah kecil yang keseluruhannya terbuat dari kayu itu sambil berteriak.

"ITU BERARTI AKU MENYUKAI RUMAH INI, NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto awalnya mematung, akhirnya tersenyum bahagia melihat Sakuranya telah kembali ceria, dan tanpa babibu lagi, ia langsung berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Sakuraa-_chan_... tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

.

**CKLEK**

Suara knop pintu perlahan terbuka.

Terlihat jelas hamparan debu tebal menyelimuti setiap sisi rumah baru Naruto dan Sakura ini.

"Naruto-_kun_, apa hari ini adalah hari bersih-bersih?" Tanya Sakura lugu saat melihat pemandangan ini.

"Kurasa begitu! Jadi tunggu apa lagi?"

Mereka saling bertatapan, dan mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai membersihkan rumah, Naruto duduk dengan Sakura diteras belakang sambil menatap hamparan gunung yang membentang luas dan sang Mentari yang beranjak terbenam.

Wajah mereka tampak kelelahan, namun tidak dengan jiwa mereka yang terlalu bahagia dengan kehidupan baru ini.

Sakura melirik Naruto sambil menghapus peluh di pelipis pemuda itu dengan saputangannya.

"Sakura-_chan_, apa kau menyesal telah ikut denganku?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, karena sedari tadi pertanyaan itu terus menghantui pikirannya.

Sakura menggeleng, dan kembali menatap pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Bagiku, kau adalah kebahagiaan terbesar yang pernah kudapatkan, Naruto_-kun_! Aku tidak akan menyesal walau hidup dengan kemiskinan dan keterbatasan seperti ini. Asalkan kita selalu bersama, itu sudah lebih dari cukup!"

Naruto tersenyum, namun seketika itu, wajah bengis ayah Sakura kembali terlintas diotaknya.

"Aku bahagia mendengarnya, tapi... aku merasa bersalah karena telah memisahkanmu dengan _ji-san."_

Sakura menunduk menatap sendu rerumputan hijau dikakinya.

"Bagiku _Tou-san_ adalah ayah yang terbaik diantara semua ayah. Dengan cintanya padaku, ia membesarkanku sendiri tanpa seorang pendamping Ia terlalu baik untuk ditinggalkan."

Naruto tertunduk diam dengan rasa bersalah.

"Tapi... _Tou-san_ juga terlalu jahat karena telah memisahkanku denganmu Naruto_-kun_. kau adalah nafasku, dan aku tak bisa hidup tanpa bernafas. Jadi... inilah kehidupan dunia, yang tak mungkin menjadi kehidupan sempurna sesuai keinginan. Semua ini adalah sebuah skenario takdir yang tak dapat dikendalikan dan biarkanlah hal ini menjadi pelajaran untuk _Tou-san_, dengan begitu aku yakin suatu saat setelah ia mengerti, ia akan menerimamu Naruto_-kun_."

Sungguh tidak salah pilih, Sakura adalah wanita terhebat dan pengertian yang kini menjadi teman hidup untuk Naruto. Dan alangkah bahagianya seorang Naruto mendapatkan wanita yang seperti itu.

Raut wajah Naruto kembali menampakkan sinar kegembiraan dan

Jemarinya sengaja ia gerakkan untuk memegangi punggung Sakura.

Semua perasaan cinta ia alirkan melalui itu Naruto langsung mendekap tubuh Sakura dengan segala kehangatan tubuhnya.

"Sakura-_chan... Arigatou_! Terima kasih karena telah membiarkanku masuk dan menjadi pendamping dalam kehidupanmu... Aku... sungguh mencintaimu, Sakura-_chan_!"

Ujar Naruto mempererat pelukannya dengan rintikkan air mata.

"Aku tau itu" Balas Sakura membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Naruto untuk merasakan kehangatan cinta mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba, dan rasa lapar sudah sedikit lenyap oleh makanan kaleng yang Sakura temukan saat bersih-bersih tadi. Rumah ini memang bukan milik Naruto, melainkan rumah sahabatnya yang ia pinjam lantaran sahabatnya itu sudah memiliki rumah yang lebih layak.

Naruto dan sahabatnya itu dulu tinggal bersama saat di Tokyo. Sebagai pemuda mandiri mereka berdua berjuang mencari uang untuk bertahan hidup. Terlebih lagi untuk Naruto yang hidupnya sebatang kara, ia bekerja sampai larut malam untuk bertahan hidup. Namun kebersamaan mereka itu harus berakhir dikarenakan kedua orang tua sahabatnya itu meminta sahabatnya untuk kembali ke kampung halaman dengan alasan rindu, maka dia sahabat Naruto yaitu Shikamaru akhirnya pindah dari Tokyo ke Konoha.

Walau berpisah, Naruto dan Shikamaru masih berkomunikasi dan baru kemarin Naruto memberitahukan keinginannya untuk membawa Sakura lari kepada Shikamaru. Seperti yang diharapkan, Shikamaru mau membantu dengan meminjamkan rumah lamanya pada Naruto sebagai tempat tinggal sementara. Besok, mungkin Shikamaru akan datang mengunjungi Naruto dan Sakura, untuk sekedar mengetahui keadaan dan rencana mereka selanjutnya.

Malam yang dingin tak menjadi halangan untuk Naruto dan Sakura berhenti dalam kemesraan yang telah dirajut.

Naruto menghirup pelan aroma rambut Sakura yang duduk membelakanginya sambil menatap perapian hangat didepannya.

Sakura tidak merasa risih dengan perlakuan Naruto saat ini, karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan Naruto sejak lama untuk menciumi aroma rambutnya.

Berbekal selembar selimut dan sebuah perapian, Naruto dan Sakura berusaha untuk menghangatkan tubuh masing-masing dari dinginnya malam. Lalu tiba-tiba saja tangan Naruto menyelinap dari dalam selimut untuk memegangi perut Sakura.

Sakura sedikit tersentak, saat merasakan tangan dingin Naruto yang menyentuh perutnya.

"Masih belum terasa kalau ada bayi didalamnya!" Ujar Naruto polos.

"Tentu saja! Inikan baru dua bulan! Nanti kalau sudah tiga bulan, baru akan terasa!" Jawab Sakura setelah menyesuaikan suhu perutnya terhadap tangan Naruto yang dingin.

"Oh, begitu! Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu pergerakannya, menggendongnya dan membesarkannya bersamamu Sakura-chan. Tapi setelah ia lahir, kita akan beri nama siapa?"

"Umm... entahlah, hal itu belum terpikirkan olehku!"

"Bagaimana kalau Naruko? Artinya anak dari Naru!" Sakura menggeleng

"Aku tidak setuju! Diakan juga anakku, jadi tidak adil kalau dibilang dia hanya anakmu!"

Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Benar juga! Lalu bagaimana kalau Nasako? Artinya anak dari Naruto dan Sakura!"

"Nama yang aneh. Tapi... aku menyukainya, Uzumaki Nasako!"

"Hihihi... Nasako-chan, kau dengar sendirikan, Kaa-sanmu menyukai nama itu. Jadi, tumbuhlah seperti anak Naruto dan Sakura, jangan nakal dan jangan pula membenci orang lain. Oke!"

Ujar Naruto mencurahkan kegembiraannya pada perut Sakura yang datar.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang idiot Naruto-kun!" Ejek Sakura, karena tak tahan dengan ekspresi Naruto.

"Kalau di depan anak dan..."

Naruto berhenti. ia bingung untuk melanjutkan ucapannya dengan apa. Subjek yang ingin ia ucapkan ialah kata 'Istri' namun ia kembali teringat kalau hubungannya dengan Sakura hanya sebatas kekasih saja. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan 'istriku', ia tak punya hak untuk berkata seperti itu karena ia belum menikah dengan Sakura.

Naruto terdiam, ia menunduk karena terlalu malu akan statusnya yang hanya sekedar kekasih Sakura, dan bukan suami Sakura.

Sakura menyadari segala prihal yang membuat Naruto menunduk seperti ini. Oleh karenanya, Sakura memberanikan diri dengan jemarinya yang beranjak mengangkat dagu Naruto agar pria itu menatap wajahnya.

"_Doushite_? Kenapa kau bersedih begitu? Apa _Okusan_mu ini tidak begitu cantik, sehingga kau merengut begitu?"

Sukses, mata Naruto membulat sempurna, ia tak menyangka kalau Sakura akan berkata '_Okusan_mu (Istrimu)' itu padanya.

"_Neee_? Sa-Sakura-_chan_? K-kau...?"

Ujar Naruto tak jelas.

"Dengarkan aku! Aku tau kalau kau merasa bodoh dengan satatusmu yang belum menjadi suamiku, tapi... Asal kau tau saja, bagiku selama kita dapat saling berbagi dan mencintai, selama itulah kita saling terikat. Walau tanpa ada janji suci pernikahan sekalipun, kita akan terus terikat. Apa kau mengerti Naruto-_kun_?"

Ucap Sakura dengan wajah serius.

Naruto kembali memalangkan wajahnya sambil mengangguk tidak ikhlas.

"Umm... _Wakatta_! Ini sudah terlalu larut malam Sakura-_chan_, sebaiknya kau tidur!"

Ujar Naruto merebahkan diri pada _futon_ yang tadi didudukinya.

"Naruto-_kun_?"

Sakura masih khawatir.

**To Be Continue**

Author Note:

Makasih buat yg ngeriview dan yang ngefollow fic ini.


End file.
